


ஜSerenade of the Swanஜ (A Diabolik Lovers fanfic)

by VampireSiren



Series: ஜSerenade of the Swanஜ (A Diabolik Lovers fanfic) [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Also...DON'T EXPECT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT BULL!!!!, Angst and Tragedy, Ayame makes references to various pop culture (movies;anime;manga;etc), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bloody Kisses, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Conflicted Morality, DARK Romantic Horror, Dark, Depression, Developing Relationship, DiabolikLovers, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubcon Kissing, Dungeon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Existential Angst, Expect cases of Kanato acting Almost Yandere and Deadly Yandere, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Hedonist and Sadomasochistic Laito, Horror, Horror/Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Imagery and Symbolism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Lies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/Sub innuendo, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Morality, Mommy Issues, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Narcissistic Attachment, Nature symbolism, Occult, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Paranormal, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Isolation, Past Torture, Past Violence, Plot Twists, Pre-Relationship, Prejudice, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Suspense, Psychological Trauma, Pureblood Vampires, Reiji has BOTH Sadistic and Lustful issues here, Religious Conflict, Revenge, Reverse Harem, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Sadism, Sanity and madness, Secrets, Seduction, Self-Doubt, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shu's Still a Closet Pervert!, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Some bits of canon divergence, Surprise Bonding Moments, Swearing, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unexpected humor, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Violent Thoughts, Voice Kink, With A Twist, Yui has a Bite Kink, Yui's not entirely innocent, indirect kissing, keeping secrets, love triangle (in Yui's case), past bullying, past emotional/psychological abuse, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSiren/pseuds/VampireSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui Komori and her cousin, Ayame - a girl who likes fashion and stuffed animals, along with an obsession towards mythology/fiction surrounding supernatural creatures - find themselves living with six mysterious boys, all of whom are brothers!<br/>Oh, and they're also freaking VAMPIRES, too! While Yui is horrified at this revelation, Ayame finds herself... ecstatic at this bizarre situation...?! As they become more and more entrapped - stealthily and effortlessly seduced in this dark world - by their supernatural hosts, hidden secrets will be revealed, and lies will be exposed to both Ayame and Yui. </p><p>Question is: Which girl will suffer the most, and why...?</p><p>Rating: T-MA (Good majority of the chapters will be Rated T and T(+) while later chapters might have MA-ish content)</p><p>PAIRINGS: (Kanato x OC, Subaru x OC, Laito x OC, Reiji x OC) (Ayato x Yui, Shu x Yui)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue: A New Start**

* * *

 

**_Have you ever wondered… what the difference was between one’s reality and another’s? How a single, mundane “existence” in life may very well be one person’s “illusion”…?_ **

**_It’s funny how we attempt to live and survive by clinging onto all that we hope to know and understand. We label this as our “reality”, despite the fact that this so-called “realism” is a false eternity._ **

**_But who am I to judge? Well, it’s hard for me to explain._ **

**_Little did I know, that what would happen next would change our lives – mine and my cousin’s - forever…_ **

* * *

 

**(Ayame’s POV)**

So, it was another day in an ordinary yet dull lifestyle for me. I was taking a little break from my schoolwork by snacking on Reese’s and listening to some of my favorite music from my IPod in the room I shared with my cousin; sadly, she wasn’t here at the moment since she was currently with her father, so I was all by myself right now. As I chewed on more of the chocolate and peanut butter nirvana that I adored, I found myself singing alongside Lady Gaga as her lyrics blared through my earbuds. My head bopping in tune with the music as I sang:

**_Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah!_ **

**_Roma-roma-ah!_ **

**_Gaga-ooh-la-la!_ **

**_Want your Bad Romance!_ **

**_I want your ugly, I want your disease_ **

**_I want your everything as long as it’s free_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_(Love, love, love)_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_I want your drama_ **

**_The touch of your hand (Hey!)_ **

**_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_(Love, love, love)_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_(Love, love, love) I want your love_ **

**_You know that I want you_ **

**_And you know that I need you_ **

**_I want a Bad, Bad Romance_ **

**_I want your love and I want your revenge_ **

**_You and me could write a Bad Romance_ **

**_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_ **

**_I want your lovin’_ **

**_All your love –_ **

A series of knocks on the door interrupted me, forcing me to stop singing and pause my IPod before swinging the chair I was sitting in to swerve in the bedroom door’s direction. I’m going to bet that Mom was more than likely to be behind the door. “What is it?” I asked.

“Ayame,” A woman’s soft voice addressed me. Called it! It was Mom! “Can you come out for a minute?”

Glancing at the halfway finished essay on my desk that I was doing for my Creative Writing class, I shrugged my shoulders. Not like I’m in a rush to finish it as of now, and it’s almost complete! As I sat up, I left my pink IPod on the table and reached out to grab my stuffed animal, Kitty. She was a greyish-black toy cat with big orange eyes and a small frown stitched into her face; a light green ribbon was tied around her neck into a simple bow. I’ve always had her with me since I was small, and despite her looking a little creepy, I still loved her very much!

With Kitty now by my side, I left the safe haven of my bedroom and turned my attention to the person who called for me. My light orange eyes met cerulean ones as I took in the appearance of the woman who raised me. She was a kind woman with fair blond hair and was dressed in a conservative manner with a cross pendant around her neck, but she looked upset for some reason.

“Mom…?” I uttered. She only responded by pulling me into a hug, surprising me. I’ve never seen her so upset before. Mom then pulled on my free hand, urging me to come with her. We walked past the hallway and the room where mass was held at the Church (Yes, we lived in a Church. I know, it can be annoying) until she led me into the kitchen. The fair-headed woman sat down at a table and gestured for me to do the same; after I sat down, Mom began to talk.

“Ayame, your Uncle and I will be going away for a while,” She held her hands together as she continued, “the two of us were called for a certain job overseas, and I won’t be able to take you with me.”

What…? I blinked in surprise. The blond woman must’ve known what I was going to ask, because she mentioned another detail. “So, you and Yui will be sent somewhere else for the time being. They’re distant relatives of ours, and they’re only a few hours away from here.”

I nodded; a small part of me couldn’t help but wonder why Yui and I couldn’t stay here on our own. However, I couldn’t help but be excited about being in a new environment and meeting new people! It’ll be so nice to get out of the Church for something other than school and work!

_**Oh, how wrong and right I was…** _

* * *

 

**Well, here’s the prologue! The first one and a half chapters are already up on both my Fanfiction and Wattpad accounts under the same name!**

**I hope you enjoy!!**


	2. The Haunted Mansion

** Chapter 1: The Haunted Mansion **

* * *

 

**(Ayame's POV)**

While I was engrossed in reading  _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_  with Kitty in my lap, my cousin, Yui, decided to roll down the car's window to take a better look outside. I took a glance at my blond relative as her innocent, dark pink eyes took in the scenery before her; shoulder-length, wavy curls danced in the wind as she peeked out of the window.

Yui wore a pink, off-the-shoulder top decorated with black ribbons and straps, and copper brown shorts. She accented her feminine look with knee-length matching boots (which were REALLY cute), a golden heart necklace, and a floral hairclip pinned into her hair.

I, however, was dressed differently. My asymmetrical, electric blue locks were draped over my right shoulder and I had a red dress on. It was a short-sleeved outfit with a white collar, and its pleated skirt fell to my knees. To accentuate my dress I also wore a belt, grey tights, and white mid-calf boots.

Due to being stuck in this car and driving for several hours, it was annoying seeing constant, never-ending rows of trees, and that's why I was happy I brought a few books along for the ride! My attention was soon averted from the printed page I was reading and to the girl who disturbed me; Yui only responded by telling me to look out of the window. Turning my topaz orbs to the setting before me, I let out a gasp in awe.

No way…  _ **THIS**_  is where we'll be residing! _?_

There, fortified by iron gates, was the most elegant estate I've ever seen in my life! The whole mansion had a gothic-styled architecture that I found very beautiful but eerie.

 _Oh, yes… I'm_   **definitely**   _going to enjoy staying here!_

I smiled when the vehicle soon pulled up to the gates that enclosed the beautiful abode and placed my novel back into my lavender backpack before exiting the car with Kitty in hand. After retrieving the rest of our luggage from the backseat and thanking the driver, he soon left Yui and I to ourselves. We both took another moment to admire the residence before pushing the cold, metallic entrance open, and began walking into the courtyard.

Just as we passed by a water fountain decorated with a sinister gargoyle statue, the sky became darker and I felt something wet land on me; more droplets of water soon ran down on me and my cousin. Yui noted that it started to rain, but I grabbed onto her hand and ushered the blonde girl to follow me just before we could be drowned in the heavy shower.

"This sucks," I muttered. It wouldn't look pretty if we appeared soaked in front of the people we'd be staying with… plus there was the fact that I hated rainy weather, and I didn't want Kitty to get soaked too.

The sound of thunder roaring in the distance could be heard; thankfully, we managed to make it to the front door before the storm got to its peak. The doors had a pair of brass handles and seeing that surprised me. This was the twenty-first century here, so who would still need these instead of getting the usual doorbell?

I guess maybe the people who live here prefer not having doorbells. My thoughts came to a halt when Yui reached for one of the knockers and knocked a few times.

A tense silence followed shortly afterwards when no one answered the door.

"Excuse us." The pink-eyed girl by my side said aloud.

She then went to open the door, but before Yui could do anything, the entrance suddenly opened while emitting a loud creak... this caught us off-guard! Our reactions to what just occurred were different, though that didn't faze me.

"Wow," I couldn't help but utter in awe. "A haunted mansion, how exciting~!"

If there's one thing I liked aside from stuffed animals, music, and Kitty… it was the supernatural! It was a shame Mom wasn't as fond of the paranormal as I was since she tried to get rid of all my books involving that subject (including the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies novel that a dear friend bought for me) amongst other things that didn't need to be mentioned.

Not long after I said that, I ended up getting a funny reaction from my cousin. "Ayame, please stop scaring me! _!_ " The innocent doe-eyed teen almost shrieked. She looked uncomfortable, and had me in a tight hold.

_Oh, right… Yui could be quite the scaredy cat when something freaked her out! Oops…_

A playful grin formed on my face. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, Yui!" I pulled her arms away from my person and applied more pressure on the front door, pushing it open all the way. "Hello," I called out, walking forward into the grand hall, "is anyone here?"

"This is unusual," My sandy blond-haired companion noticed, "could it be no one told them we were arriving today?"

I admit, that was odd, but my attention was more focused on the entryway's setting; if I thought that the outside of this mansion was beautiful before, then I was mistaken – it was even  _more_  gorgeous  **INSIDE**!

The room was large, filled with two rows of pillars, and screamed sophistication and luxury. Heck, there was even a long red carpet, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, too; talk about classy~! When we got close to the flight of stairs in the center of the entrance hall, Yui and I stopped walking.

"Is anyone home?" The rosy-eyed girl asked aloud, looking at the upper floor the stairs led to.

When no one replied, my curiosity took over, and I decided to take a look around the grandiose scenery while I still could. I left Yui and my suitcase alone at the stairway, beginning to walk towards a hallway until I saw something...

Just across from me, there was a cherry wood loveseat, and  _someone_  was lying down on it! The person must've been dead asleep if he didn't hear us earlier, I thought. My feet slowly led me straight to the intricately-designed sofa, the high-heeled boots I wore making click-clack noises as I walked, but I came to a halt halfway.

Amber eyes widened, taking in the sight before me. "Oh, my." There, laying in a peaceful slumber, was a boy around me and Yui's age! I couldn't help but walk closer to the redhead, all the while examining his serene expression. He was really cute in my opinion!

Glancing back at my cousin, an epiphany struck me and I turned my attention back to Sleeping Handsome. My lips curled into a mischievous grin and I chuckled, looking back at Yui.

**_Oh, yes…!_ **

* * *

**(Yui's POV)**

"Yui~! Come here!" I heard Ayame call out for me and saw her near an individual lying on a loveseat with green leather.

Walking quickly to the blue-haired girl's side, I got a closer look at the boy. He had short maroon hair and was dressed in a dark school uniform; a crisp shirt could be seen halfway unbuttoned with a thin belt worn over it. A garnet tie was loosely tied around his neck and one of his pant legs was pulled up to his knee.

The redhead also wore red and black sneakers to complete his interesting but rebellious fashion statement. Lightning struck again, and the redhead's peaceful expression was illuminated, highlighting his attractive face. I couldn't help but stare at him; he was sleeping like an angel.

"Hey, Yui," Ayame whispered in my ear, catching me by surprise, "why don't you kiss him?"

"Wha-!?" I squeaked, taken aback by her question. " _Why_  would I want to do that?"

I only received a grin from her that could put the Cheshire Cat's infamous smile to shame. Uh-oh!

"You think he's hot, admit it!" She stated, and pushed me in the rusty redheaded boy's direction. "So, go on and kiss him~!"

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself from falling, and I landed next to him. "Ah! I'm so – " I stammered, but my apology was cut short when I accidently brushed my hand against his pale wrist. A gasp escaped my lips and my hand flinched, retreating to my chest. He was so  _cold_!

"Hey, are you alright!?" My honey-eyed relative blinked in confusion at what was going on, but I didn't bother to focus on her reaction; I was more focused on the redhead.

My head laid down on his chest and I tried to listen for a heartbeat. …I couldn't hear anything!

"He's not breathing!" Ayame raised an eyebrow at this, very skeptical of what I just said.

_This is bad, I have to call for an ambulance!_

My hand quickly rummaged for my rose pink cellphone located in my bag, and I flipped it open. Just as I was almost done dialing the number, a hand snatched my phone away! Both Ayame and I stared at the boy who now had the cellphone. No way…!

"Damn, you're noisy." A husky voice left his mouth as he slowly sat up; yellow-green eyes with cat-like slits stared at me in annoyance. "This isn't even your house, so could you please try to keep it down?"

"Y-you're alive…?" What on earth was going on here?!

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" The rusty-haired boy inquired with a raised eyebrow, not very happy over the fact that I interrupted his nap. "Who do you think I am anyway?"

"But, your heart…" I stuttered, trying to process what was happening. He shouldn't even be breathing in this situation, but here he was, acting like nothing abnormal was occurring! "It wasn't beating at  _all_!"

Just when I stood up and was about to make a run for it, the lime green-eyed boy caught me by the waist; he pulled me onto the loveseat and was soon on top of me. "What're you…!?"

"What am I doing? Well, I think you already know." Feline eyes looked down upon me with a mischievous look that made me uncomfortable. The maroon-haired boy then proceed to lean down to my level. "I'm about to take you, of course."

I felt something cool and moist run up my neck, making me shudder in fear and close my eyes. It was such an odd feeling and yet I couldn't help but find this sensation pleasant. Before this situation got out of hand, someone interrupted the bizarre scene.

* * *

**(Ayame's POV)**

"Ayato," a baritone voice next to me caused the redhead to stop in his tracks, "what's all the commotion over here?"

"Damn it," The teen muttered under his breath. "Reiji."

I turned around and noticed there was now an older boy at my side with his arms crossed.

Hello, just when did he get here…?

He wore a similar uniform to 'Ayato', but unlike him, this boy's was impeccable and no wrinkles could be seen on his blazer; his tie was tied properly and he had a black shirt worn underneath his red and black vest ... _and_  he also wore a single glove on his right hand, which I found a little weird.

Greyish-purple locks were neatly combed back and rectangular frames rested underneath stoic, magenta irises. This guy had an aura that radiated  **authority**   _and_   **sophistication**  around him.

"Need I remind you that this is the entrance hall?" The bespectacled boy, Reiji, repremanded Ayato. "This area is reserved for receiving our guests. I must ask that you take your activities to your private room."

Ayato's only response was calling him a buzzkill, and he let Yui run off to my side. She turned to the tall, purple-haired boy and pleaded to help her. Hello, Yui, I'm still here!

Reiji looked at the corner of his fuchsia eyes, scrutinizing my cousin. "And you are?"

"Yui Komori," she introduced herself and hugged my arm, "my father told me that my cousin and I were supposed to live here, but I don't know why."

He stated that he wasn't informed of this and turned to the redhead, demanding an explanation from him.

"Huh? Like I'd know anything about this situation!" Ayato whined before turning his attention to me and Yui. "In fact, this is news to me, too. Never heard anything about you and Moppet moving in with us, Pancake."

Moppet? Huh, never had a nickname like that before. But Yui's…

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere," Yui protested, "I didn't have a chance to say anything!"

He only let out an indignant huff, and turned his head to the side while pouting. My blond relative then processed what he said to her and blushed. "Hold on, you said 'Pancake'! Were you talking about me?"

"Of course he is, Yui." I bluntly stated, smirking, "You are kind of boyish up there!"

She let out a surprised gasp; I guess she didn't expect me to say that in public.

"This is rather strange," Reiji muttered, having a hand on his chin and contemplating the situation. "Why wasn't I informed of your arrival?"

He then turned around and started walking off. "Please, follow me. See that their luggage is taken care of."

Who was he talking to at the last part…? I glanced behind me, and was shocked and excited to see a butler randomly appearing out of nowhere! The man had mine and Yui's suitcases and he disappeared into the shadows. Wow…!

Ayato stared at me and Yui, and that prompted my cousin to take my free hand, tugging me in her direction as we followed Reiji.

_***Edited 8/20/17*** _


	3. Meet the Sakamaki's Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm currently busy with my Japanese 1 Exam due tomorrow, that's why I haven't posted anything recently on both Fanfiction & Wattpad.  
> I should be free around next week, though~!

** Chapter 2.0: Meet the Sakamakis Pt. I **

* * *

 

**(Ayame’s POV)**

. . . Talk about an awkward silence. No one’s said a word yet since we relocated to the living room! Since Reiji opted to keep standing, both Ayato and Yui were currently seated in their chairs while I sat on the sofa. Kitty, meanwhile, was situated on my lap and my lilac knapsack lay by my feet. I kept myself busy by admiring the furniture and portraits the large room held. Looking up at the ceiling for a brief second, I noticed that, like the entrance hall, this room also had a chandelier.

“Now,” the dark and attractive man addressed both Yui and myself, “for the sake of formality, let’s begin. Why don’t you tell us about yourself, and how you both came to this house?”

He calls _this_ a house!? This place is **_much_** bigger than an average home!!

“Right,” Yui nodded. “Well, you see – “

A sudden chuckle cut her off.

“My, my, what do we have here?” My attention was now diverted to a boy leaning against the railing on the floor above us, his chin resting on his hand.  “Could it be a cute, little human girl and her friend are gracing us with a visit?”

…Okay, forget what I said about Ayato and Reiji; this guy was drop-dead **_handsome_**! Scarlet, shoulder-length locks framed his pale face and he wore a black fedora. The boy’s emerald eyes didn’t waver when staring down at me while he kept that big smirk on his face. He was certainly charming, but something in my gut told me to watch out for this one. Ironically, though, Mr. Sexy bore a similar resemblance to Ayato; were they twins, maybe…?

Something warm and smooth brushed against my face, causing me to giggle at the faint ticklish sensation. My free hand that wasn’t holding onto Kitty instinctively went to my left cheek, lightly caressing it.

“Oh, my~,” A velvety voice cooed, “you smell delicious, and you taste so sweet, too~!”

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Mr. Sexy was **_now_** sitting next to me. It was really strange; he was just on the second floor a second ago, wasn’t he? So how did he get here so quickly…?

“Please, let me have a lick, too.” Someone soft-spoken and child-like uttered behind me, proceeding to lick the corner of my mouth.

Another giggle ended up leaving my mouth as a result. I got a good look at the other boy and I **_couldn’t_** help but inwardly coo at how adorable he was! He had short, lavender-colored hair and matching eyes; light bags could be seen underneath his eyes, indicating he suffered from sleepless nights on more than one occasion. And the teddy bear he carried… it was cute, too! The orange stuffed animal has an eye patch over his left eye and he also wore a pink vest.

“You’re right, Laito. She does taste nice.” The boy, who I decided to dub “Little Precious”, said before sitting next to my right. Mr. Sexy only let out a chortle before sneaking an arm around my shoulder, slowly pulling me closer to him.


	4. Meet the Sakamakis Pt: II

**…WOW… I can’t thank anyone enough for all of the positive responses I’ve received on Fanfiction and Wattpad relating to this fanfic as well as my OC, Ayame! XD**

**Also been thinking about this other Diabolik Lovers fanfic I want to write, Ascendead Masters. Instead of it involving Yui and my OC, I’ve decided it’ll focus solely on my OC, Mayumi Kurozuki, an avid fan of anime/manga plus Visual Kei, Metal, and Alternative Rock music; she also likes Tim Burton films and drawing in anime/manga style, too.**

 

** Chapter 2.5: Meet the Sakamakis Pt. II **

* * *

**(Yui’s POV)**

The two boys’ actions towards Ayame took me completely by surprise! _Who_ in their right mind would lick someone? That was just unheard of! And just **HOW** many boys lived here, anyway _!_? Father and Auntie never said anything about us living with a family that had more than two boys in the household!

 

Apparently, the bespectacled boy agreed with what I thought earlier, when he addressed the two boys sitting next to Ayame with a straight face, “That’s enough, you two. Don’t you think your behavior’s rather impolite towards a young woman you’ve only just met?”

 

“Huh? But it’s only natural to taste something that looks yummy, _especially_ if it’s someone that’s cute like Little Doll here…” The redhead rebutted, still having his right hand curled around my cousin’s shoulder. He then cast a glance at the other occupant on the love seat, “Wouldn’t you agree, Kanato?”

 

The child-like boy nodded, “Yes, I do.”

 

“Oi! Knock it off, you two!”

 

Everyone’s attention shifted to the other redhead in the room, Ayato. Was the cute but rambunctious boy actually defending Ayame?

 

“Haven’t you forgotten that Yours Truly is the one who saw her and Pancake first?” He said, glaring at the three boys. “Yours Truly has the intention of becoming their **_first_** **_everything_**!”

 

…Forget what I just said. Ayato’s just as odd as the other boys, and what on earth was he insinuating by becoming me and Ayame’s ‘first everything’! _?_

Someone scoffed at the rebel’s statement, “How lame.” Ayato tensed when he heard that. “I’m sick and tired of hearing you call yourself ‘Yours Truly’.”

 

That earned a giggle from my honey-eyed cousin and made Ayato even MORE riled up. He stood up from his seat and growled, “Screw you, Subaru! I know that’s you, so just come out and show yourself! _!_ ”

 

“Over here.”

 

Turning around in the chair I was sitting in, I was amazed to see yet ANOTHER boy in the room with us. If I thought Ayato was a rebel, then I was surely mistaken; this silver/pink-haired boy’s outfit **_screamed_** the very definition of seditious. His attire consisted of two torn shirts - one black and another white – beneath his rolled up-sleeved blazer, dark cigarette pants, and white boots that I’m sure Ayame would fall in love with. The unknown male also wore a bracelet with a matching key necklace hanging from his neck.

 

“I thought I sensed two, unknown presences in here. Guess I was right.” Carmine cat-like irises glared with silent fury as he demanded, “How dare you awaken me from my precious sleep?”    

 

Just how did he enter the room without either me or Ayame noticing him?

 

I must’ve accidentally spoken my thoughts aloud, because not only did Ayame smack her face over her palm, but the intimidating maverick snapped -  

 

“You’ll answer **MY** question first! _!_ ” He exclaimed, slamming his fist against the wall which resulted in a cracked hollow.

 

The brute strength he displayed wasn’t something a normal boy could produce, and it terrified me!

* * *

 

 ( **Ayame’s POV** )

 

 _Holy shit…!_! I couldn’t help but have that type of reaction after seeing Snowball’s – the cute punk/emo – superhuman feat! He just punched the poor wall (what did it ever do to him, anyway?) like it was nothing!

 

…Wait a _minute_.

 

My orange eyes roamed around the room, glancing at the five boys currently present, and trying to process what I’ve seen so far.

 

_Let me see, we have a haunted house… Five boys, all attractive in their own (and a little odd) way, and pale… herculean strength… cold and no heartbeat…?_

 

An epiphany occurred to me as I silently put two and two together. _…Oh, my God!! Could they actually…?_!

 

Reiji’s sudden grunt brought me back to reality; whether he was displeased by the damage Subaru caused or something else, I had no clue.

 

He pushed his glasses up, still possessing that ruffled expression on his face, and asked, “Does _anyone_ know why these two girls have come here to live with us?”

 

No one bothered to respond to the elephant in the room that Reiji addressed as Ayato sat back down on his seat. Before silence could drown the room again, however, my cousin immediately stood up; walking in my direction and pulling me up from where I sat with Little Precious and Mr. Sexy.

 

“Well, I… I think this must be some sort of misunderstanding,” Yui stammered, quickly bowing in Four Eyes’ – yes, I’m _now_ referring to Mr. Stiff as ‘Four Eyes’ – direction, “so we’ll be on our way!” She then gripped my wrist, proceeding to walk away from the living room.

 

Wait, wha – ! _?_

 

 _…Oh, come_ ON _!_! _Don’t do this to me, Yui!_ I clutched Kitty tighter, bringing her closer to my waist, and yanked my hand that the blond girl held – making her stop for the moment. She turned to face me; her facial expression alongside those lily-white, rosy eyes told me that she was stunned that I stopped her.

 

“Yui, we’re trying to sort out this conflict,” I said, explaining myself. … _Plus with that intimidating look Four-Eyes has right now, I don’t think we’ll be getting out of this situation!_ That scary expression has me mentally shaking in my boots…!

 

“Don’t you think that it would be impertinent for you two to leave now?” Four-Eyes added.

 

My cousin knew she couldn’t win this situation, but she was still hesitant about staying any longer. “But,” she stuttered, “even so…”

 

“Are you two the girls he mentioned?”

 

_…You’ve got to be kidding…_

There, lying on a couch that was near the fireplace was another boy.

 

 _There are SIX of you?_!

* * *

 

**Tell me… Is anyone else as excited as I AM for the sequel to Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland, Alice through the Looking Glass, to come out…? Alice in Wonderland is one of my all-time favorite movies Tim Burton has done, and I’m excited to see how this sequel turns out~! XD**

**I could use a good film to watch after enduring a rather stressful semester of college~!**

**A little note here: While Ayame doesn’t mind living in a house full of attractive – AND possibly supernatural – boys, she does mind the number of boys in said mansion! XD**


	5. Meet the Sakamakis Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, kind of sucks to not have a computer available at home, but I managed to type this chapter thanks to something I DO have. But here's the last part of chapter 2!
> 
>  I've been looking for a song to use for this fanfic; after watching this one anime, Elfen Lied (very dark, gory but very touching anime by the way! I feel awful for the main protagonist & anti-heroine, Lucy), I think I found a song that will be important to this fanfic through it's opening & theme song, Lilium! XD

 

( **Ayame's POV** )

 

 

The boy who was lying down looked about the same age as Four-Eyes, but he seemed to be the more... lethargic one amongst the six boys who were present.

 

Sloth (My personal nickname for this one) was quite handsome, actually; perhaps I could hook him up with Yui, later, too~? 

 

He had fluffy, amber-blond locks and a choker worn around his neck to support his MP3 player. Much like the others, though, he had a different sense to his school attire. A biege sweater could be seen over a slightly, unbuttoned shirt; his dark pants were about as long as Four-Eyes, too. Brown leather shoes and the jacket worn over his shoulders finished his fashion statement. 

 

"Shu," Ayato, who I shall now call Oreo* from now on, inquired, "do you have any idea why these girls are here?"

 

"Maybe," Sloth replied, still keeping his eyes shut.

 

"Don't give us this 'maybe' crap," Little Precious interjected; I, meanwhile, was shocked that he resorted to cursing, "I think we'd all appreciate an explanation."

 

A short period of silence filled the air before Shu explained, "...That guy, he contacted me several days ago. He informed me that two girls would be arriving from the church, and that they should be treated with the utmost respect."

 

"What...? Are you saying that Pancake and Moppet are the prospective brides?" Ayato asked in disbelief. 

 

I was curious about what the rebel could've meant by 'brides', and Kanato's nonchalant response deepened the mystery even further. 

 

Mr. Sexy let out a sigh before commenting, "Come now, they're more like a pair of sacrifices than brides."

 

"Oh, yeah," Sloth added, cracking his deep sapphire hues open, " He also  _explicitly_  stated that we weren't allowed to kill them." One eye then focused solely on me, "Especially the little one here."

 

"Really?" This appeared to spark Mr. Sexy's interest. "If that's the case, then it looks like we're going to have a VERRRY long relationship with these women~."

 

* * *

* * *

 

( **Yui's POV** )

 

...Brides! We're meant to be brides to this group of boys!? 

 

Before I could say anything, the bespectacled boy, Reiji, turned to me and Ayame. "It appears that there wasn't a misunderstanding, after all. So allow us to introduce ourselves."

 

"He's the eldest son, Shu." 

 

Shu only let out an annoyed sigh and kept his eyes shut again. 

 

Reiji then introduced himself as the second son. Honestly, I didn't see that coming, because he - unlike the blond boy - acted like the elder brother.  

 

"Next are the triplets: Ayato..."

 

Ayato had a smug grin on his face as he looked at me straight in the eye. "I won't let you run away like last time!"

 

"Kanato..."

 

Kanato wore a ruffled collar around his neck, and had both a maroon vest and a white dress shirt beneath his jacket. His pants were the same length as Ayato's and the scarlet-headed boy with the fedora. Black knee-high socks covered his legs and he had on brown dress shoes. 

 

With the teddy bear by his side, the child-like boy smiled in Ayame's direction. While Kanato was adorable, there was something about that smile of his that...unnerved me.

 

"And Laito." 

 

Aside from his fedora, the redhead's garb consisted of a dark jacket and a furred, garnet red hoodie. His black tie was loose and the dress shirt he wore was untucked; black shoes covered his feet.

 

Laito smirked at my cousin. "A pleasure to make your and Little Bitch's acquaintance, Little Doll." He winked at the end of his sentence. 

 

Oh, my - ! Just what was with him calling me...that!?

 

"The last son is Subaru," Reiji piped in, making the intimidating boy in question open his crimson eyes.

 

Subaru scowled at him. "What a waste of time."

 

I don't understand... why would Auntie and Father refer us to a place like this!? It didn't make any sense!

 

* * *

* * *

 

( **Ayame's POV** )

 

"I still think that this has to be some sort of mistake," Yui piped up; she had a concerned expression on her face, "we weren't told of anything about becoming brides. Besides, the six of you... you're all rather... eccentric."

 

'Eccentric'? That must be her way of saying that she found them weird. 

 

Yui has always been a sweet person; instead of being inhumanly frank and calling the brothers oddballs, she decided to use a nicer term. 

 

...I'm not sure if that helped, though, because the tension in the room just increased tenfold after my cousin's statement. 

 

Yui must've sensed the suspense, too, because she went to reach for something in her pocket. Her eyes widened slightly in confusion when she didn't find what she was looking for. After searching in her other pocket, and coming up empty handed again, Yui turned her frantic gaze towards me.

 

"Pancake," Oreo smirked, flipping opening a familiar cellphone, "looking for _this_ by any chance?"

 

Oh yeah, I forgot he grabbed it earlier! 

 

My cousin gasped, "That's...! My cellphone!!" She and Oreo were now facing each other. "Give that back to me!"

 

"Should I?" He taunted her. A mischievous grin spread on the rebel's face when he got the reaction he wanted out of Yui - her running up to where he was situated.

 

"Give it back!" She begged him, desperately trying to get her phone back. 

 

However, because Ayato was taller than Yui, she had a major disadvantage when he held the cellphone up where she couldn't reach it.

 

To my surprise, Snowball took the rosy-hued electronic away from Oreo, and it looks like he didn't expect that to happen, either.

 

Yui's glass-like irises stared at the silver/pink-haired boy in wonder before asking him what he was about to do.

 

Snowball's stoic expression and scowl didn't falter when he explained, " _This_  is what I'm doing." His grip on the cellphone increased until he successfully pulverized it.

 

Did he really have to do that to her poor phone, too...?

 

"How cruel," Yui muttered to herself. 

 

Subaru heard her and frowned, telling her to get lost.

 

"Awww, there there, Little Bitch. Everything will be okay." A familiar and cheerful voice pitched up from behind me. Mr. Sexy placed a cool hand on my shoulder as he stated, "You and Little Doll are about to become very good friends with us, so there's no need for that little cellphone of yours, right~?"

 

Kanato and his teddy bear then came to my left, and he said something along the lines of 'feeling parched'.

 

"Tell me about it," Laito muttered. His voice then took on a husky pitch when he whispered in my right ear, "You smell so rapturous that it's intoxicating,  _Little Doll_."

 

Just as I heard him let out an unusual breath, Yui's face contorted into a look of complete terror. A scream filled the air as she took a hold of my hand and began running.

 

Before we could get any farther, my cousin ended up tripping on her feet, which caused me to land on the floor, too. Thankfully, neither me or Kitty got injured from the fall, too; Yui, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. A light crimson color started to bloom on her knee, right where she got scraped. 

 

Just when I was about to ask of the boys for help, a faint gasp exited from Yui's lips. She had a timid expression on her face, and it got me curious as to what could be terrifying. Right after I turned around... I then knew why.

 

_Oh... my... God!!_

* * *

* * *

 

***Oreo - Ayame's nickname for Ayato is a pun on how he calls himself "Ore-sama" in the Japanese version.**


	6. Brought to Light

 

**Chapter 3: Brought to Light**

( **Ayame's POV** )

With the exception of Sloth, who was still lying down, the other five siblings all had their sight set on us (though they were more focused on Yui). Elongated canines were bared and eyes lit with implicit desire; they were additional indicators in unveiling the Sakamakis' true colors, confirming my suspicions once and for all. All of these boys were inhuman, they were in fact...

"They're... Vampires...?" Yui whispered in disbelief.

While I was mentally cheering at the prospect of encountering true creatures of the night and hanging out with them, my cousin didn't share the same sentiment as I did. Her hectic probing soon snapped me out of my daydream before she pulled out a rosary from her person.

"Take this, you monsters!" Yui exclaimed, clutching the pink and white cross in front of her while keeping her eyes shut.

When she didn't hear the boys wail in agony, the blond-haired girl opened her eyes only to see them stare at her like she was some sort of idiot. I couldn't control the faint chuckle that left my lips, and it looks like Shu also found Yui's fruitless antic hilarious, because he also let out a small laugh. Yui blinked, wondering why the vampires weren't disintegrating before her or begging for clemency.

_Honestly, this girl...!_

Another giggle escaped my lips as I turned to her, "Yui, that doesn't have any effect on them. Garlic, holy water, crosses, and sunshine... they're nothing but urban legends some fruitcake concocted."

"This just shows how foolish and arrogant mortals can be," Reiji added, situating himself on one of the navy chairs, "and it _infuriates_ me."

The tone Four-Eyes used only petrified Yui even more, to the point where she decided to bolt up and flee the living room...all the while leaving me behind.

"Her manners are utterly deplorable." Four-Eyes commented in a frank tone, and I couldn't help but agree. However, who would care about proper conduct when someone is scared to death?

* * *

 

( **Yui's POV** )

Fear and adrenaline were the only things coursing through my body as I desperately attempted to escape this house of horrors Ayame and I now found ourselves in. Although I forgot all about my cousin, my mind was more focused on running for my life. As I ran through an unknown hallway, my pink eyes became wide with horror and I gasped; just ahead of me, standing next to a table with a wide variety of candy and pastries, was Kanato and Laito!

The perverted redhead only smirked suggestively while the purple-haired triplet had a twisted and deranged smile on his face, telling me that he'd break me. That only fueled my desire to hightail it out of the estate!

The entrance was soon in my line of sight, and I couldn't help but smile before my happiness suddenly diminished; the door's handle wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I pulled on it.

_No... Please, NO!!_

"Please," I wailed, pounding my hands on the wooden doors in an attempt to push them open, "oh, please! Please open!!"

A large hand pressed itself near my face, surprising me; turning around, I saw that it was Ayato who cornered me.

"Did you really think that you could escape from me?" He rhetorically inquired, flashing a cocky grin. "I believe that now's the time for the much anticipated scream. Please humor me by screaming from the top of you lungs." The rusty-headed vampire advanced closer towards me and said, "you won't escape me this time, Pancake."

I don't know how, but I managed to push Ayato away from me and ran to the entrance hall's stairway. as I ascended up the stairs, I could hear the prideful vampire's sinister laugh echo throughout the whole room.

* * *

 

( **Ayame's POV** )

"Where on earth could she have run off to?"

Not too long after my cousin's flight instincts took off, Reiji asked - no, ordered me - to retrieve her. She wasn't in the entrance hall, so I decided to look for her on the second floor. I was now on top of the staircase and walked forward, slowly coming to a stop in front of a large portrait where two, separate routes could be seen.

Before I could choose which direction I should follow, I felt an ominous chill run down my spine. My amber eyes widened and I turned to my left to see who was staring at me. The person in front of me was none other than a girl, a girl who looked to be about my age. Long hair flowed down her back and she was dressed in a light pink gown. What's weird was that I couldn't see her eyes; they were hidden by shadows underneath her Hime-cut bangs.

She abruptly turned away from me and began to ran off, heading into the path on my left. I found it rather odd and decided to follow her, keeping Kitty curled in my right arm. The pathway eventually ended to exhibit a room with a large swimming pool (I might have to take a swim in here if I'm given a chance)! When I spared a glance at the large, spiral stairway near the pool, I saw someone running up the steps and it was that girl again!

Not wanting to let her run off like last time, I hurried towards the staircase and began the long run upward. Just where was she sprinting off to!?

* * *

 

( **Yui's POV** )

Just when I began losing hope, I finally found an abandoned room to hide in. If I wasn't overcome with anxiety and desperation, then I would've noticed the fragmented chains lying nearby; I didn't and entered the unknown room.

After closing the door behind me, I observed my surroundings, noticing the sheets covering various pieces of furniture. Despite being forsaken, there were still books filling up the shelves, and on a chest lied a collection of eclectic and expensive jewelry satiated with magenta stones. The person who used to reside here must've been a pretty bold woman if she wore such eerie gems.

When I spared a glance at the large window nearby, I saw someone in front of it; situated near the balcony, underneath the full moon's light, was a pale woman. Her back was turned, so I could only see the amethyst locks that fell past her hips along with the long, black and white dress she wore.

Curiosity took over me as I began walking closer to the mysterious woman, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing outside. As if she sensed me, the lilac-haired woman slowly turned her head to the side, revealing long bangs that curled around and framed her profile, and her lower lip dyed in crimson red.

_Wha-!?_

An unexpected burst of pain gripped my heart, making me stumble backwards.

_It... It hurts!!_

My hands cupped my chest, right where my heart was, before my back hit the bookshelf and I fell to my knees. When my eyes opened, the woman in black was gone. Was my mind playing tricks on me...? While I was trying to decide whether or not the mysterious lady was real, one of my hands felt a thick but smooth surface that lied next to me.

Oh, right. When I hit the bookshelf, a few novels fell to the floor. I reached for the brown journal, only to cause a set of photos to fall out of the book. ...Wait, this was a diary! My free hand picked up one of the pictures, and when I examined it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"This is..."

A light brunette-haired priest was in front of a church and in his arms was a baby girl. The sleeping infant had wavy tussles of sandy blond hair and wore pink, hooded pajamas. Around her neck was a familiar rosary.

_Me?_

I opened the journal out of curiosity, and I was surprised to see my father's handwriting written on the yellow pages. But now, the real question is: What was his diary doing here in the first place? With that question in mind, I decided to read one of the entries that was open in front of me. My eyes went wide and I gasped when I read its contents.

 _What... What is **this**!_? _?_

I was so preoccupied with the diary's written account, that I didn't even notice my cousin was now walking inside the room.

* * *

 

( **Ayame's POV** )

I found her! Though the hiding spot Yui chose was a bit obvious; in fact, I bet the boys will be up here pretty soon. Yui was still giving me the silent treatment, so I decided to find out what was wrong. I kneeled next to her, placing Kitty in between us, but she was still absorbed in her own thoughts.

"What is this...?" My blonde cousin finally spoke up, but the tone in her voice...it sounded like she was very close to having a mental breakdown. "Is it true? That I...I'm not my father's daughter?!"

Now _that_ got me worried! "Yui," I whispered, only to get no response. "Yui!" My right hand shook her shoulder before she finally snapped out of it.

Yui said my name in surprise. "I..."

"Out of all the rooms in this house, you _had_ to pick this one to enter."

We both recognized Reiji's stern voice and turned around to see all six of the brothers present with us.

"We took great care in sealing this room so no one may enter," Four-Eyes explained, "I will have to fit it with a new lock immediately."

"That's for sure," Laito piped up. "So how did you and Little Doll manage to get in here, Little Bitch?"

"Please stay still, Ayame; you're my prey."

"What?" My cousin was a little offended by Kanato's remark towards me. "Ayame and I aren't your prey!"

Her attempt at standing up for us just made Subaru bark, "Enough of these **DAMN EXCUSES**!!"

Snowball then slammed his fist against the bookshelf, effectively frightening Yui while several books landed on my head.

"Ow!" I muttered, slightly rubbing my bruised head and sending Subaru a childish glare.

"Oh, dear~," the fedora-hatted vampire sighed after seeing what happened to me. "Control your temper, Subaru~-"

" **You shut up!** "

At this point, Yui and I were both as quiet as a mouse, not knowing what to say before Ayato grasped my cousin's jaw, turning her to look at his vibrant leafy hues.

"That's the look," he whispered, a confident grin graced his wild features, "that turns me on."

"Nfu," Laito smirked, "Perhaps I should partake in the festivity as well." He leaned in closer and curled an arm around my waist; his free hand rested underneath my chin.

The child-like vampire, with his teddy bear still by his side, kneeled down next to me. "Laito, I want to taste her, too."

Mr. Stiff, another nickname I shall bequeath to Four-Eyes, informed Yui that we'd never be able to escape their grasp, and no attempt should be made to do so.

"Oh, just get straight to the point, will you?" Subaru opened his Crimson eyes to stare at his elder brother. "just tell them they're dead if they try to escape."

While Laito kept licking my cheek as Kanato pulled my right wrist up and began kissing it, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. I wasn't a masochist, but I've always wondered what an actual bite from a vampire felt like! They were certainly cute, this group, but in terms of personality... Reiji's left much to be desired (but I'll still try to act nice around him).

Yui, however, was a hot mess; she was squirming in Ayato's hold and crying - begging him to stop. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room and made the triplets stop what they were doing. Everyone turn to Shu, who stood next to the decimated painting.

"My bad," Sloth muttered, briefly looking at me and my cousin before turning away, "seems I knocked something over."

_Huh. Maybe I should hook him up with Yui, after all~!_

* * *

 

( **? ? ? POV** )

The moonlight from the waxing crescent in the night shimmered through the glass window of my quarters, filling the room with it's shimmering light. I sat on a maroon red couch next to a small table; on it was a chessboard, filled with several black and white pieces.

However, this wasn't a game of chess that I was playing. No, this was much more than what meets the eye. My gloved hand gingerly stroked the Black Queen I held as I stared at both the Black and White King on the checkered board. The White King already had his Queen by his side; of course, like the Queen in my hand, the White Queen has yet to find her "King".

A smirk graced my pale lips as I placed the chess piece back to her beloved Black King. With them in the picture, I wonder how the Queens will change the hearts of their Kings... Especially with _her_ involved?

* * *

 

 **On**   **an important note, I've already decided on Ayame and Yui's pairings when it comes to the Mukami brothers (who will show up in the sequel): Yuma and Ruki will be paired with Yui, Kou and Azusa will be paired with Ayame.**

**My only problem is that I don't know what to do with the Tsukinami brothers! Tell me through reviews or even message me on whether you think Ayame should be paired with Shin while Yui gets Carla, or if Yui should have both of the siblings!**


	7. First Bite (Yui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... this chapter is VERY. SUPER. LATE! :(
> 
> I've been dealing with issues involving my stepfather since June, that's one of the main reasons why I didn't update sooner! Not to mention, my father tries to be a nosy parker when I have no interest in talking to him... Plus, I recently had an unexpected encounter with a fawn in October that resulted in me seeing it BREAK. In. My. House (the guest room was an absolute wreck)!! :(
> 
> However, the Comic Con I went to in late June did cheer me up a tad! It was very crowded (which wasn't very fun), but Sailor Moon's third voice actress - Linda Ballantyne - loved and autographed the drawing I did of Neo Queen Serenity, and she was very nice! :)
> 
> Very happy that I had an amazing birthday last month, and GOT TO SEE MY VERY FIRST CONCERT FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS AS A SLIGHTLY LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM MOM - EVANESCENCE!!!
> 
> Currently, I'm watching Tokyo Ghoul, Another, and another reverse harem anime owned by Rejet called Dance with Devils; personally, I hope a second season pops up in the future... although the few parts where they sang while fighting threw me off (the singing was amazing, however, and I'm pretty much head over heels for Lindo, Shiki & Loewen)~!

**Now, in regard to who should be paired with one or both of the Tsukinami brothers, here's the results I've been given so far by my readers (it's not conclusive yet, so please feel free to vote if you haven't already done so):**

**Shin x Ayame, Yui x Carla- 3**

**Ayame x Carla, Yui x Shin - 1**

**Shin x Yui x Carla - 1**

**Shin x Ayame x Carla - 1**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**(This piece of chapter 4 focuses more on Yui's experience, as well as Ayato's, in episode 2; the next part will be about what happened to Ayame during that same period. Also, I'd like to give a big shout-out to TheNyanTree for helping me revise a few parts in this chapter! I changed one detail about the uniform Yui and Ayame will wear... mainly because, as a girl, I don't like how short a girl's school uniform is in most anime/manga franchises. It's fan service, I know, but it annoys me to no end. -_-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4.0: First Bite (Yui)**

* * *

 

**(Yui's POV)**

Slowly, I began to regain consciousness. My pink eyes fluttered open and was greeted by various colors of white and pink. Brushing aside the fuchsia covers, I sat up, examining the bedroom I was currently in; pink curtains were tied to the four-posted bed I was laying on and the whole room was painted white. Reddish-pink curtains could be seen covering the windowsill nearby.

The events of last night hit me like a ton of bricks, making me panic and examine my neck. When I didn't feel any puncture marks, I let out a sigh, relieved that the vampires didn't attempt to bite me while I was asleep.

I looked down, but the relief I previously felt about not being bitten went down the drain; a rosy hue dyed my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest, embarrassed at what I  _just_  noticed about my current wardrobe!

"I don't remember changing into this!"

For some reason, I was now dressed in a frilly, white nightgown with a pink bow situated below my chest. Did one of those brothers  _actually_  change my clothes while I was unconscious! _?_  How  **HUMILIATING** _!_!

More flashbacks about the previous evening slowly came back to me. The one that stood out amongst the others, however, involved Ayato. The one thing I clearly remembered before passing out was his face as his hand held me down by gripping my throat; fangs peeking out of a sadistic grin, ready to bite me.

"How could this happen to us?" I wondered. Out of all the things that could've happened to me and Ayame, never in a million years did I think we'd find ourselves living with a family of vampires, let alone sadistic ones!

_I have to find a way to contact father and Auntie -_

Another memory unexpectedly resurfaced before I could continue planning a possible escape - the contents of the entry in father's diary.

' _Yui brings me great happiness. The fact that she's not actually my biological daughter no longer matters anymore. I'm only grateful for this tremendous blessing that was brought into my life._ '

Just thinking about that unforeseen discovery shattered my heart. All this time... I was living a lie...?

"Father," I sobbed, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth.

_Please, please come home soon...! You just have to-!_

"What are you crying about  _now_ , Pancake?"

Hearing that familiar voice startled me and made me flinch. I hoped to God that Ayato wasn't actually here, but much to my disappointment, my hopes were in vain. There, sitting down next to the edge of the bed, was none other then the cocky redhead himself.

"What're doing in here, Ayato?" I nearly shrieked, pulling a handful of the magenta comforter up to my neck.

"Isn't it obvious," he stood up and began walking towards me, "I'm here to suck your blood."

"What! _?_ " A bright red hue covered my cheeks. Each step he took made me back away from him even further until my back met the headboard. "Can't you just - "

"What's going on here?"

"Shit," Ayato cursed under his breath. He then sent an annoyed glare in his older brother's direction. "Seriously, Reiji?"

After Ayato was forced to leave the room, the bespectacled and well-dressed vampire turned his attention to me, telling me that I should get dressed. Confused, I asked him if we were going somewhere, and he replied by saying that Ayame and I will be attending school with them.

 _School? At_  this  _hour? It's almost thirty minutes past five!_

"Honestly, must I be required to spell  _everything_  out for you?" Reiji then explained, "Though you mortals are active by day, we simply can't allow that. As long as the two of you reside at the Sakamaki estate, you'll have to adapt to  _our_  lifestyle."

When he noticed my lack of response, he added, "If this doesn't please you, then you're both free to leave at any time."

_But didn't Subaru say that if either one of us attempted to escape, then we'd be killed?_

I dared to glimpse into his magenta eyes resting behind his spectacles and recalled the silent predatory gleam in them. He wasn't serious; Ayame and I didn't have the strength to leave even if we wanted to. He knew well that even if he had voiced such promising words, we wouldn't be able to escape anyway.

"Your cousin's already waiting with the others, so please change into the uniform I've laid out for you, and come downstairs." Reiji said, walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving me all alone in my bedroom.

The uniform in question lied next to me on the fuschia sheets. As I examined it, I noticed that the blazer was eerily similar to what the Sakamakis wore. The rest of the outfit consisted of a clip-on, maroon bow as well as a white ribbon tied over a vest and dress shirt; there was also a dark, mid-thigh skirt with white ruffles at the bottom.

My left hand unconsciously traveled and ended up brushing against something cool and metallic. When I turned to look at what my hand stumbled upon, I saw that the object was the rosary father gave me. Hold on... I grabbed the rosary and brought it close to my chest.

_Maybe I can use this chance to grab the diary!_

With that in mind, I crawled out of the four-posted bed and ran to the door, slightly opening it ajar before making sure that no one was around to catch me in the act.

"Hey there."

A surprised gasp left my mouth when I saw Ayato was waiting nearby.

"I see you haven't changed yet," He noted with a crooked and mischievous grin, "if you'd like, Yours Truly would be  _happy_  to assist."

 _Why... That pervert-_! _!_

"That won't be necessary!" I shouted, shutting the door before Ayato could barge inside. Leaning back against the wooden door, I closed my eyes and sighed. How on earth was I expected to put up with this boy and his five siblings?

_* In the Limo* _

Imagine my surprise when I found out that we were all traveling to school via limo; it was a first for me. Ayame ended up sitting in between Shu and Kanato while I was stuck sitting next to Ayato. After casting a glance at the window next to me, my attention turned to the Sakamaki siblings.

_They're all brothers, aren't they?_

Reiji was silently reading a novel and Subaru, who sat next to the mature vampire, was looking away from everyone else. Laito was also quiet as a mouse and appeared to be daydreaming; Kanato, on the other hand, merely held his teddy bear up without breaking eye contact with the stuffed animal.

_They've barely interacted with each other. Could it be that they don't get along...?_

Shu kept to himself as well, still listening to his MP3 player, and Ayame... Ayame decided to bring Kitty with her. She, too, had the same idea as the blond vampire and was skimming through songs on her iPod.

* * *

 

**(Ayato's POV)**

"A penny for your thoughts, Pancake," I piped up, snapping the petit blonde out of her thoughts, "what's on your mind?"

When she didn't respond, I scooted closer and made an attempt to intimidate her. "Will you finally submit, Pancake, or will you continue ignoring me?"

"Can you please stop that, Ayato?" Pancake raised her hands before shooting me a defiant look from her glassy eyes. "I have a name and it's Yui, so there's no need to refer to me by that nickname!"

"Shut up!" I growled. I despised the idea of being talked back by mere food. Couldn't this credulous girl know her place? She's just making a pathetic attempt to buy herself time. "There's no point in delaying the inevitable,  _Pancake_." She made a nice, fearful look as I bared my fangs, ready to sink into the blonde's lily-white -

The sound of a novel abruptly closing brought me to a halt. It was Reiji and he wasn't pleased with what I tried to do; to emphasize how miffed he was, he reminded me that I could  _only_  suck Pancake's blood at home.

A scoff left my lips after hearing that old excuse. He just had to interrupt at a good meal, walking in like a saint demanding me to stop, only to keep up his image as the most responsible among my siblings. But in truth, Four-Eyes was just as much of a predator as the rest of us.

Around this time, I noticed that Moppet stopped listening to her iPod, sending a curious glimpse at me and then to Pancake.

"Now then, I've brought this for both of you." Reiji handed the girls two, familiar juice boxes. "One-hundred percent cranberry juice is the best remedy for weak blood."

The blue-haired girl examined hers before shrugging her shoulders, deciding to drink it now rather than later. As Moppet pulled the straw away from the small carton and pushed it into its designated spot, her cousin naively thanked Reiji.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me." Table-ware Otaku said with a straight face. "You must be fully aware that, as our prey, we cannot afford to allow either of you to die. So please, make sure you drink your juice on a regular basis."

Pancake flinched after hearing his reasoning and her doll-like eyes now expressed sadness while her grip on the juice box tightened even further. Kanato took notice of the fear that was practically radiating from her and wasted no time in sadistically poking fun at her; he even went as far as having that teddy bear of his to join in 'watching' Pancake shaking like a leaf.

Compared to her, however, Moppet was surprisingly still her upbeat self. She was currently drinking the cranberry juice given to her and had her earbuds back on. The creepy feline plushy she brought along sat diligently on her lap.

_Probably decided to go back listening to her iPod after Table-ware Otaku completed his speech._

I couldn't help but compare her against Pancake, though; these two girls sent from the Church were just ** _COMPLETE OPPOSITES_  **of one another!

The pale, impeccant girl who sat next to me was obviously one that been sheltered by the Church - completely unaware of us vampires actually existing until now. Much like the other brides, Pancake was terrified of being in our presence. Moppet, on the other hand, was another story due to her bright and otherwise cheerful personality (we weren't expecting the second bride to come in the form of a happy-go-lucky but saner version of Hysteric aka Kanato). She also possessed a light, tan complexion and a figure more - oh, what's the word -  _Feminine_? ...At least, compared to Pancake's puerile features, anyway.

_* At Ryoutei Academy*_

When the limo pulled up to the school, everyone went their separate ways. Well...  _almost_  everyone. Since the two girls were second years like Kanato and I, Reiji made sure that the majority of their classes that they would attend were with us present. After all, it would be foolish on our parts if the brides weren't closely monitored at all times, right?

Four-Eyes made sure to inform them of the consequences should they attempt to flee -  _ **especially**_  Pancake. Between the two, I personally thought that Moppet would be more manageable one to deal with, mostly because of her surprising response to my family being of supernatural proportions.

I decided to take a nap by the time Pancake and Moppet entered our first class, leaving Kanato to do what he usually did with Teddy. However, my ears perked up when Pancake mentioned something that caught my attention...

"Food prep?"

Sitting back up, a light bulb went off in my head - making me snicker and my lips curved into impish smile. Just as she was going to the classroom where Food Prep would be held, I made my move; grabbing the girl by her wrist and dragging her to the location I had in mind.

* * *

 

**(Yui's POV)**

Ayato continued to keep an unwavering grip on my hand as he brushed past other students. One thing I noticed after being forced to attend this academy was that the Sakamakis were  _extremely_  popular among the female students!

Sure, although frightening, the brothers undoubtedly possessed an inhuman beauty... but it was all merely a facade! I'm a bit surprised that their fan girls had yet to put two and two together! Having said that, however, I began to fear for my safety; not because of Ayato this time, but from the girls who were watching us.

The glares they were giving me felt unnerving, and their gradual whispering when they noticed me by the arrogant bloodsucker's side wasn't making things any better. No doubt, I made  _ **countless**_  enemies just by being associated with these vampires!

_Why me...?_

Eventually, the two of us came to a stop after walking through a number of never-ending hallways, away from the eyes of curious onlookers. What stood in front of us was an unoccupied classroom, and seeing how I made no move to step inside, Ayato pushed me into the dark room. He turned the lights on soon afterwards, exposing the room as one used for culinary classes, before locking the door shut.

I was troubled for a minute, thinking that the cherry-haired vampire wanted to sample my blood, but what he said next left me stunned...! _!_

* * *

 

**_I've also decided the themes for Yui, Ayame, AND their future pairings!_ **

**Ayame's themes: "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul opening; English cover by JubyPhonic) & "Cry Baby" - Melanie Martinez**

**Yui's themes: "Innocence" - Avril Lavigne & "Dearest" - Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Yui x Ayato: "Until It Hurts" - Fransisca Hall & "Angel with a Shotgun" - The Cab**

**Yui x Shu: "Gin no Bara" - Shu Sakamaki & "All Around Me" - Flyleaf**

**Reiji x Ayame:** **"E.T." – Katy Perry** **, "Imaginary" by Evanescence & "Devil Within" - Digital Daggers**

**Ayame x Kanato: "Carousel" - Melanie Martinez & "Gin no Bara" - Kanato Sakamaki**

**Subaru x Ayame: "Hoshi no Hate" - Fumiko Orisawa (from the anime Saikano) & "Black Roses Red" - Alana Grace**

**Laito x Ayame: "Beast (feat. Waka Flocka)" - Mia Martina & "My Immortal" - Evanescence**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**_Azusa x Ayame: "Cut" - Plump (NIGHTCORE version) & "Still Doll" - Kanon Wakeshima_ **

**_Kou x Ayame: "Filament" - Yousei Teikoku & "Inner Universe" - Origa_ **

**_Ruki x Yui : "S &M" - Rihanna & "Hello" - Evanescence_ **

**_Yuma: "Never Too Late" - Three Days Grace & "Gravity" - Maya Sakamoto_ **

**_. . . . . . . . ._ **

**_Also figured out who Ayame should sound like in English and Japanese! Her Japanese voice will be Misa Amane from the Death Note anime, and her English one will be Ritsu from the anime Assassination Classroom.._ **


	8. Chapter 4.5 PREVIEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, everyone! Many things in my life have been making me CRAY-CRAY for a long while!
> 
> I'm just about finished with the next chapter but until it's finished, I'm putting up a preview for that chapter! To everyone following, commenting and adding Serenade of the Swan to your Favorite's list... I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH!!

** Chapter 4.5: First Bite (Ayame/Yui) **

* * *

 

**(Ayame's POV)**

Both Oreo and my dear cousin ended up leaving the classroom for reasons unknown. ...Actually, scratch that - I had a good idea about what would occur soon! Either 'that',  _or_  Ayato wants to make out with her~!

In which case, that left me and Kitty being stuck alone with the Shota vampire and his adorable friend. Since we were the only ones in class so far, it felt like now would be a good time to converse with Kanato; after all, it didn't look as though anyone else would walk in at the moment.

With that in mind, I took a chance - abandoning my desk near the window with Kitty in hand, and made my way towards the lavender-haired vampire. He was giggling at something his teddy bear said, most likely a secret joke between the two of them, and had an affectionate smile directed to the little cutie.

Kanato must've noticed that I was staring, because he stopped giggling and his smile became a thin line. The insomniac Shota didn't appear upset or angry, rather... his entire demeanor became poker-faced - absolutely and  _completely_  devoid of emotion. To be honest, it made me worry that I  ** _probably_**  shouldn't have bothered him, but I eventually sat down in a desk close to his.

"What is it, Ayame?"

"..."

...Well, he didn't look pissed off (that's a plus), but I couldn't just sit there and say nothing! Come on, girl,  ** _do_**   _something_! _!_

_Wait a sec..._

My amber eyes landed on the stuffed animal in his embrace before turning to my own plushie. "I was wondering if we could talk... and if you could tell me what your friend's name is."

Kanato's blank expression briefly lit up. He looked surprised when I told him that I wanted to talk to him. "...Teddy." The child-like vampire turned his attention to my plushie, asking me, "What's her name?"

I smiled, happy I managed to avoid a tantrum from Kanato! My hands brought the black cat plushie from my lap and up to my chin. "This is Kitty."

The purple-ette tilted his head to the side just as his pale lips curled into a small smile. He surprised me even more by leaning closer to Kitty, and examining her from head to toe. While he was doing that, I too inspected his friend; noting how Teddy's belly, snout, paws and the inside of his ears were a light shade of biege.

Teddy had his adorable, beady brown eye staring at me as I took an interest in the design etched onto the eye patch covering his left iris. Its intricate pattern was of a heart-like key bathed in gold. Now, anyone would call me  _ **crazy**_  for this, but I found the accessory to be a unique embellishment for emphasizing Teddy's cuteness~!

It looked like Kanato also finished his examination of Kitty, because he stepped back with his little friend still in his arms; he was about to say something until the remaining students for our class arrived. When they were seated, everyone filled the room with various conversations and gossiping.

I couldn't help but notice how a few girls in the class kept staring at me and whispering to each other. This went on for a few more minutes, and I was about to ask them what the deal was until the teacher walked in.

* * *

 

_*A few hours later*_

**(Yui's POV)**

The sound of water bubbling woke me up from my heavy slumber. Despite my groggy and confused state, I was able to summon enough strength to open my eyes. In doing so, I found myself no longer on school grounds but lying close to a  _very_  familiar pool. I had no idea why I was back here until I heard someone ask if I was awake.

The person in question was none other than Ayato. He sat across from me with my bow in hand, irritation flashed in his green irises. It was then that the events leading to my current situation hit me: making the snack the redhead happily indulged in, being cornered by him not long after, and the painful,  ** _sullied_**  ecstasy I felt as he fed on me *****!

Remembering the incident which led to my now anemic condition put me in a state of panic; making me crawl back farther into the loveseat I've lain on, hoping to put some distance between me and the sadistic bad boy.

In response to my attempt to flee, he stood up and walked close to where I was lying.

* * *

 

**(Ayato's POV)**

Considering how Pancake's still frail from my first feeding, she's less than likely to escape from me in her current state. As I towered over her pitiful form, the platinum blonde had the gall to inquire _why_  I drank her blood.

_So she_   **still** **hasn't** _processed - through that thick, stupid head of hers - how this works out!_

Even though it was only a question, the fact remained that Pancake was getting herself - unknowingly - into hot water if she keeps up this defiant facade of hers! That stupid girl's beginning to piss me o-

My lime green irises blinked just as an epiphany struck me.

_Actually... If she wants to keep up_ **that** _shitty act..._

Without saying a word, I pulled her into my arms - not giving a damn about how I held her like a groom would to his bride - and held her in a firm grip so the blond Loli wouldn't have a chance at squirming out of my arms. I took slow and methodical steps towards the edge of the pool, all the while Pancake shook like a leaf.

The fear I felt radiating from her would've excited me right now, but I wasn't in the mood to soak in Pancake's anxiety. If she didn't understand after the first time I sampled her, then she DEFINITELY would now.

"Your life is now at  _my_  mercy. I can do whatever I see fit to do," With that, I threw Pancake into the pool, "so stop complaining about every. Little.  ** _Thing_**! _!_ "

The girl managed to let out a yelp before plummeting into the deep water. Despite that, it  _still_  wasn't enough to lift my sour mood. Pancake struggling in her pitiful attempt to swim back up to the pool's surface was simply pathetic!

"Now, tell me," I growled, " _tell_  me I'm the best! That I'm better than my brothers, better than anyone else... And that you belong to  _ **ME**  _alone!"

The sounds of coughing became audible as soon as Pancake arose from the water, pitifully waving her arms all over the place. Her wavy locks were just as soaked as the frail girl's school uniform. "Ayato, please I -" The youthful girl struggled to cry out while trying not to sink, "I can't...  _ **I CAN'T SWIM**!_!"

As I stared blankly at her struggling in the aquatic setting, the image of a small hand in water came to mind, forcing me to look back on a memory - an infernal memory I so  _desperately_  wanted to forget...

_[Flashback]_

_It was outside of my childhood home and closer to the lush trees surrounding the castle. I had my hand outstretched as I tried not to sink underwater; my large peridot eyes were filled with fear while screaming and crying for help._

_However, none of my pleas or my tear-stained face won any pity from_ HER _. All the pale woman did was watch me in apathy with a cruel expression on her beautiful face. By the time I sank into the lake, she was long gone and I thought I was going to die that day._

_Just as I sank lower into the aquatic abyss, something warm grabbed my wrist -_

" **Help Me...!** "

Hearing Pancake's cry snapped me out of my trance, and I swan dived into the pool without a second thought. It didn't take long for me to reach her at the bottom of this watery environment and pull her passed out form closer to me.

But what I did next, even if it was done only so she wouldn't die on me, would unsettle me for quite a while. 


End file.
